


Revenge

by gothmurdoc



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Biting, Gen, Phase Two (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmurdoc/pseuds/gothmurdoc
Summary: "Hey, 2D, what's that on your neck? On the Demon Days album?""It's nothin', my dog bit me." he replies, scowling at Murdoc





	Revenge

2D was in Murdoc's room, looking for his painkillers.

_That bastard fuckin' hid 'em again_ , 2D thought. _I hate him. My bloody head is cavin' in and he just...hides my medicine!_

"MURDOC!" he yelled across the carpark.

No response.

He yelled again.

He heard a muffled, "for the love of SWEET SATAN!" and the familiar click of Murdoc's boots on the asphalt.

Murdoc opened the door.

"THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOIN' IN MY WINNEBAGO?!"

"LOOKIN' FOR MY PILLS, Y'BASTARD! STOP HIDIN' 'EM!" 2D screeched, but calmed down as he thought of a terrible idea.

He ran over to Murdoc's record shelf, and grabbed his most prized possession.

His Black Sabbath record.

Murdoc scowled. "Give. Me. That."

"Not until you give me my pills, y'rotten old skank!" 2D smiled at the sudden rush of power he had over the bastard bassist.

"I-I don't have them. Now give me back the record, bitch!"

"What do you mean you don't bloody have 'em?"

"I MEAN. That I don't fuckin' have 'em, you absolute dullard!" He grabs the singer's neck.

2D drops the record.

"This is what you get for sneakin' around my stuff," Murdoc said as he licked 2D's neck.

"MURDOC?! WHAT ARE Y--" 2D yelped as the bassist bit his neck.

Murdoc pulled away and grinned, his lips and teeth stained with blood. He licked his lips and winked.

"AWH, BLOODY HELL, MUDS! WE HAVE THE ALBUM PHOTOSHOOT TOMORROW AND I HAVE THIS DAMN BITE MARK THING ON MY NECK!" 2D screamed.

"Anytime, darlin'."

2D ran out of the winnebago and into the Studio. He ran to his room and slept for a very long time. When he woke up, he noticed something next to him.

His painkillers.


End file.
